


Friendship Is Magic

by WriterofGotham



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Crack, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick is Nightwing, Flu Shots, Gen, I thought is was funny, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Lien is alive why was she ever killed?, My little pony friendship is magic is mentioned, Sick Character, This Is STUPID, Tim Drake is Red Robin, i wrote this in 20 minutes, it seemed like a good idea at the time, mlp, no proof reading, this might be bad, what have I done?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterofGotham/pseuds/WriterofGotham
Summary: Dick's methods of getting better when your sick leave much to be desired.   Crackish.





	Friendship Is Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Firemoon_and_starlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firemoon_and_starlight/gifts).



“Dick you, are a liar.” Tim coughed menacingly after he managed to say it. His throat was sore, he was tired, and he felt achy. “You told me to get the flu shot and I wouldn’t get influenza, what illness is it that I have?” 

“You’re just grumpy because you’re sick.” Dick replied Tim, who looked like a mummy wrapped in blankets on the sofa. Tim looked miserable and if he hadn’t come prepared with baterangs ready Dick would be cuddling and hugging him right then. 

“I am ‘grumpy’ because I showed you evidence that flu shot are worthless and you made me get sticked by someone fresh from nursing school and I have the flu now.” Tim huffed between a sneeze and more coughing. 

“We caught up on watching My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, you got to admit that was fun.” Dick told him. 

Tim blinked a few times, “I was forced to watch seasons of the show meant for girls about friendship; I’m happy to know that my misery provides you with free time to watch animated talking ponies in their made up land and pitiable villains. I just wanted to sleep.” Tim whined, as snagged a cough drop and placed it in his mouth. 

“Friendship is Magic makes you feel better.” Dick murmured to himself.

“Flu shots prevent you from getting the flu. Now we both lied.” Tim replied as he watched Damian enter the room he plopped down in the armchair. 

“I hate being sick. You made me get a flu shot Grayson there were two left and you made me and Drake get them. I implored you to walk away. The harlot with needles was not to be trusted.” He paused because a sudden fit of coughing hit him it took a few minutes before he had it under control. 

Dick came over to cuddle him and a glint of a baterang was shown. 

“You two are irrational, cuddles and watching My Little Pony makes you feel better.” Dick said even though his brothers clearly didn’t believe him. 

“You science makes me worry about all of Gotham when you were Batman. I wish that I could get better and go back to my apartment, by myself. Leave me alone Dick, stop living up to your name.” Tim said as he tried to burrow deeper in the blankets. 

“I try to live up to the Grayson name.” Dick said.

“I wish you would get better and leave to, but then I would be alone with Mr. Cuddles. I would rather make friends than be sick.” Damian interjected exasperated.

“Friendship is magic.” Dick replied.

*******************************************************

Two weeks later on patrol

 

“What are you humming, Robin.” Batman asked gruffly it had been a slow night and Robin had kept humming the same tune. Bruce had tried to place it, but after so long all “hip” music sounded the same to him.

“Nothing Father.” 

“You forget that this is an open line, I know that tune!” Red Robin exclaimed. 

Red Hood said the name before anyone else could, “That’s the My Little Pony theme song.” 

Nightwing joined in the conversation saying, “You weren’t in the manor when I made them watch all seven seasons of My Little Pony.” 

“Roy has a daughter, Lien and I have watched them all. My Little Pony’s is awesome, it isn’t Barney. Roy and I have discussed this Lien is going to have friends and not grow up with a mental disorder believing in weird dinosaurs that want to be friends. My Little Pony shows that the ponies live in another world.” Red Hood finished. 

“I can not believe that the Red Hood knows all about My Little Pony, he even watched the movies. I know what we are watching on Movie night.” 

“I’m going to not come on movie night if we watch that.” Damian stated. 

“You live at the manor, you can’t not come.” Jason replied.

“Who are you and what have you done with the real Red Hood? Make a death joke so I know it’s you.” Tim said. 

Batman sighed, “I have no idea what your talking about, but it makes me wish that there was more crime. Stop talking.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Firemoon_and_starlight, who made me watch My Little Pony, it actually is really good.


End file.
